Vatican Academy
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and his brothers and sisters enter a new Academy for people like themselves, just one problem. Arthurs ex-boyfriend Francis decided to follow him there. Pairings yet undecided
1. characters

**Disclaimer-I own nothing except my oc's and plot, please enjoy.**

Hello, I do apologise. This isn't a new chapter I'm afraid, just a character list as requested by my dear friend Hannah-Chan (so blame her if you aren't happy!)

~The Angels~

Northern Ireland= Alana Kirkland, blond hair and green eyed Seraphim.

Republic of Ireland= Brandon Kirkland, red hair and green eyes, Seraphim.

England= Arthur Kirkland blonde haired green eyed seraphim

Scotland= Laine Kirkland red hair and green eyes, Seraphim.

Wales= Keith Kirkland blonde green eyes seraphim

France= Francis Bonnefoy blonde haired blue eyed cherub

-The Tengu-

Japan= Kiku Honda brown hair black eyes.

China= Yao-Wang Honda dark brown hair and eyes.

Shape shifters

America- Alfred.F. Jones blonde haired blue eyed

Canada= Matthew William Jones blonde hair blue eyes

Leshy

Russia= Ivan Braginsky blonde hair blue eyes

Ukraine= Katyusha Braginsky blonde hair blue eyes

Belarus=Natalia Braginsky blonde hair blue eyes

Siren

Austria=Roderich Edelstein black hair blue eyes

Hungary= Elizabeta Héderváry blonde hair green eyes

Sorcerers

North Italy= Feliciano Vargas amber eyes dark brown hair

South Italy= Lovino Vargas amber eyes dark brown hair

Poland= Feliks Łukasiewicz blonde hair green eyes

Spain= Antonio Carriedo brown hair and brown eyes

Grim Reapers

Germany= Ludwig Beilschmidt blonde hair blue eyes

Prussia= Gilbert Beilschmidt albino

Lithuania= Toris Laurinaitis blue eyes brown hair.

Denmark= Simon Densen blonde hair blue eyes

There, I hope that clears things up. Thank you all for your continued support and seriously please review or I will give up on my stories.


	2. An Angels new start, ruined

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my ideas and plotline.

Hello readers, I am re-writing this series- a big thank you to Elise the Writing desk whose advice motivated me to improve this story. Also a shout out to Hannah-Chan for whom this story is for and thank you readers for your continued support and patience.

"So this is it Artie?" asked Alana regarding the school with thoughtful emerald eyes. "Yes Alana this is it" replied Arthur who had the same golden hair and petite stature as his sister. "It's perfect. No drama no parents and…" Alana trailed off re thinking what she was going to say. "No Francis, it's alright you can say his name I refuse to cry over that bastard ever again it's a whole new start for us- all four of us. Now let's go inside sis."

The dorm was a tall building with a large kitchen four bathrooms and six bedrooms all tastefully decorated with a leaf green colour scheme. "So do you want to share Artie or do you want your own space?" asked Alana keeping his mind off any depressing thoughts, the same way she always had. "I'd rather share with another boy it'd be awkward otherwise sis, you need your privacy."

Three hours later…

"Wassup roomies Alfred in the house!" whooped a tall blonde boy after almost knocking down the door. The two blondes looked up from their tea, Alana amused and Arthur annoyed. Another boy walked in soon after the other, they were obviously brothers but the smaller of the two was quieter and more refined. "Hello um sorry about my brother he's a little… exited." Alana smiled charmingly "we noticed I'm Alana and this is my brother Arthur, would you like some tea?"

The situation was nothing like Alfred had expected, the two Kirkland's were polite, elegant and sophisticated definitely not party animals. But there was something about Arthur that made Alfred unable to take his eyes off him. Arthur was small and thin with messy golden hair piercing emerald eyes and an English that made Alfred's heart skip a beat. Oh god he only met Arthur five minutes ago and he was already in love.

Matthew elbowed his brother under the table he'd noticed exactly what his brother was thinking about and Alana had too judging by the faint smirk on her face. "So where are you two from?" asked Arthur oblivious to everything. "America I was born in Canada though, we're shape shifters so we moved around a lot what about you two?" said Matthew.

"Oh well I'm Irish and Artie's English we aren't used to being around other people so forgive us if we are rude" replied Alana without missing a beat. "What are you?" asked Alfred, then realising how stupid he sounded he panicked "I mean uh" Arthur burst out laughing along with Alana "Me and my sister are Seraph Angels, believe it or not." Replied Arthur and Alana smiled inwardly, she was glad her brother was finally making friends.

"Bonjour Mon Cherie, I have found you!" sang Francis sliding into the room beaming. All the colour drained from Arthur and Alana's faces. Arthur was the first to speak "damn perverted cherub your stalking me now!" he yelled "How dare you follow ma brother an I all the way ere do ye have no shame!" said Alana murderously and suddenly Matthew was very aware of who he was sitting by, the room was suddenly alive with the hum of an ancient divine power.

Arthur stood slowly and walked closer to Francis who was obviously expecting some display of affection, instead Arthur slapped him. "ow ce que le baiser était que pour !?" hissed Francis holding hs injured cheek. "Stalking me." And Arthur left the dorm with Francis following closely behind him.

"Tell me you don't love me or I won't stop" mumbled Francis, shoving Arthur against the dorm wall and kissing him passionately. Arthur froze; completely shocked by the turn of events. As soon as he regained the ability to move he shoved the taller blonde away roughly "I don't, not after everything you've done- I came here to get away from you not to go back to being your sex slave again." Francis stared at Arthur with his big cerulean eyes in the way that always made Arthur melt "I don't believe that, I love you and I know you love me."

"I did love you Francis, that's why it'll never happen. Ever." he replied refusing to let his tears fall or his guard down. He used to just give in to Francis, he forgave him again and again and again but all he got back was pain and betrayal. Well, not anymore. "Goodbye Francis." Said Arthur in an eerily calm voice "now please get the fuck out of my life."


	3. An Angels Tears

Arthur didn't know where he was going but he didn't stop, he came here to forget- not to remember.

It was over

Over

Over

Arthur found a bench and collapsed onto it cursing himself over and over and over. Why, oh why was he such an idiot? Was he really just not good enough for anyone? "Stultus, stultus, stultus amare nunquam iterum!"*Arthur couldn't care less how Francis felt, not now. Not after everything.

He remembered walking in on Francis having sex with Antonio. In his own apartment. The French perv however, had no qualms and even asked Arthur to JOIN THEM! Needless to say Arthur kicked them both out destroyed any method of communication between them.

The real problem was, it want the first time it had happened. Actually in every relationship Arthur had ever been in the opposite party had been unfaithful. He had no idea why he expected Francis of all people to be different.

Was it really because he had believed him when Francis promised to never cheat on him with leaving a possessive trail of nips down his slender white neck?

Was it because whenever someone flirted with Arthur Francis would show them he was his?

Was it really because he thought Francis really did love him?

It must have been the sex, yep definitely the sex. Arthur frowned when he realised his cheek was wet was he… Crying? "Shit" he sniffled rubbing at his watery emerald eyes furiously. "Asa-san are you okay? What happened?"

"Francis is here." Arthur replied in a low painful voice not even the slightest bit surprised he hadn't heard Kiku Honda coming, he was a Tengu after all- and they weren't found easily. "I see." Kiku did see, he understood perfectly and yet he just didn't understand why Arthur hated himself, he hadn't deserved the treatment he had received and yet it happened anyway.

After all; bad things always happened to the best of people.

"Do you wish for me to… take care of things?" Kiku said slowly being very careful with this topic. Even though Kiku had only asked because he wanted to do it, it was for Arthur- he deserved only the best of the best and Francis definitely wasn't it. Besides, Kiku had never liked the fact that an Angel could be so indecent and sinful as Francis had been and then have the nerve to come and bother the one he betrayed!

Definitely a sinful Angel indeed. Kiku was already deciding whether to decapitate or poison the French Cherub when Arthur interrupted "No" Kiku blinked his amber eyes he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm sorry?" he asked tilting his head slightly and watching the beautiful angel regain his composure and dry the last of his tears.

"He isn't worth it; he never was and he never will be." Said Arthur firmly and regarded Kiku with the emerald eyes that melted everyone. Pierced then turned them into a pile of goo. Emerald green was now Kiku's favourite ccoliur.

"He isn't worth it." Kiku repeated but his body screamed for blood to be spilt and his mind was already hatching a plan. Then, Arthur graced Kiku with one of his rare smiles so enchanting and precious it turned Kiku's brain into mush and he couldn't help but smile back and hope Arthur didn't notice his thumping heart.

It was so loud. Too loud. Kiku just didn't know why.

"Come Kiku we must return to our dorms. Thank you for being such a good friend." Arthur said blushing crimson "n-not that I needed any help hmph." Kiku hid a delicate smile behind his hand, the pride of a Seraph- no his Seraph was always adorable. "No problem Asa-san I bid you good night."

That settled it, Kiku was out for blood. Perverted French Cherub blood and he wasn't going to stop until it was spilt. Until the wrong had been righted. "それが再びしなければならないので、そのためには、されている。 **

After all, Arthur was HIS Angel.

*Latin-stupid, stupid, stupid fool never fall in love again!

** Japanese-So it has been, so it shall be again.


	4. An Angels Rage

I have decided to continue this, please enjoy.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / An Angel's rage.

Arthur's eyes were bloodshot when he awoke in the morning. "Oh goodness, now everyone will know I was crying, this won't do at all." He sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair, he was miserable and he felt…Empty-but he had to control himself. He wasn't going to let Francis win. After all, the cherub had said that Arthur was the most beautiful thing in the world when he was upset.

Hah, sadistic bastard- that was probably why he slept with Antonio. Poor man, he had no idea Francis was only using him…"Arthur?" called Alana gently "are you alright?" Arthur fixed his tie before exiting his room. "I am fine sister dearest, I'm not about to let he-who-must-not-be-named destroy my life all over again." Replied the younger angel calmly and Alana linked with him.

"Excellent deartháir but if you ever want him… removed I would be happy to help, there's no rules against it and we are Seraphim after all… It's in our blood to destroy those who cross us." Alana smiled dangerously innocent and Francis shivered. "No Alana, we came here to get away from that, even if I would love to kill him it would make me no better than a demon."

Alana shrugged and the two of them walked to school, unaware they were being followed. "Asa-san is cute when he wakes up first thing in the morning…" said Kiku in a dreamy voice and Yao rolled his eyes. "Arthur is sexy-aru! Not cute!" and that comment started yet another pointless argument that turned into a brawl and made them late to class.

Alana and Arthur walked down the long alabaster corridor, drawing many curious stares and whispers. "Hiya Artie, wow you sure know how to draw in a crowd!" said Alfred pushing through the group and walking beside them. Arthur eyed the group disdainfully, "I suppose none of these creatures have ever seen an Angel before." He replied with a dainty shrug.

"What do ya mean?" asked Alfred curiously and Arthur frowned "we Angels prefer to keep to ourselves and rarely leave the realms of Heaven." He replied shortly before being hugged from behind by an old, old friend. "My Lor-Arthur! You're here" purred the man resting his head on the Angels shoulder to see Alana "Ahh My Lad-Alana has graced us with her presence too?"

"Vladmir, a pleasure to see you again it's been what? 500 years?" asked Arthur rather amused by his friend's antics. "512 years to be exact! Much, much too long for me to go without seeing your lovely face, my sweet" Vladmir cooed and the blonde siblings burst out laughing "Oh Vladdy this is where you were! Oh my God-""language" interrupted Arthur and the new arrival blushed "s-sorry it's been a while, great to see you guys again, oh sorry my name's Milen Hinova and this is Vladmir." Beamed the brunette that had parted the crowd.

"Oh uh it's cool dude, the names Alfred Jones." Milen nodded at the American and then proceeded to drag Vladmir away while he complained "later's you two" yelled Milen cheerfully. "Well, I didn't expect to see him, I wonder who else is here?" Alana chuckled and Arthur smiled slightly "I wonder…" he replied quietly.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


End file.
